ABSTRACT: CAREER DEVELOPMENT AND ADVANCEMENT PROJECT Training clinical and translational scientists interested in inherited peripheral neuropathies for clinical research remains one of the most important aims of the INC. In our initial cycle we have fully supported and trained six trainees who had previously completed a neuromuscular fellowship or equivalent. All have either obtained or are on track to receive faculty appointments to perform translational research related to the inherited neuropathies. We have also provided mentoring to an additional 24 trainees that did not receive direct financial support from the INC. We propose to continue the INC training by: Specific Aim 1: Provide at least three (3) one year Advanced Clinical Trial Training Program fellowships. Specific Aim 2: Provide at least three (3) two year Clinical Scientist Training Program Fellowships. Specific Aim 3: Provide access to INC investigators and projects to trainees not directly supported by INC funds